


Day 19 : Holiday Dinner

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: "Christmas Vacation" Movie,  NCIS Style.





	Day 19 : Holiday Dinner

~~~~

“Ducky’s gonna kill us…”

“Our  _ goose _ is so cooked…”

“Even for you, that was really bad, Tony.”

“Oh, common’, McMarthaStewart, it was pretty good, admit it!”

“Martha Stewart would weep if she saw this, guys. Hell, I want to weep looking at this,”

“Uh, guys? Is it supposed to do that?”

“Don’t think so, ProBish,”

“That’s  _ really _ dry, Tony.

~~~~  
  
  


“You know McBish…. This kinda reminds me of a movie..”

“Which one?”

“ _ Christmas Vacation _ . Ya’ know, the dinner scene…”

“Well, at least Mrs. Mallard doesn’t have a cat, guys.”

 

“Have you three seen Mother’s new cat? She brought it home last week, reminds me of a friend I had when I was a boy…”

“Oh, crap.”


End file.
